An image stabilization device (e.g., a gimbal) is used in conjunction with an imaging device (e.g., a camera) so that media (e.g., still images or video sequences) captured by the imaging device are smooth and/or shake-free. For example, without an image stabilization device, a video captured by a mountain biker (such as via a camera worn by the mountain biker or attached to the mountain bike) can be jumpy and/or include a significant amount of vibration. On the other hand, if the camera is attached to an image stabilization device during capture of the video, the image stabilization device cancels the external movements thereby stabilizing the camera and resulting in a smooth video.